


Take This To Your Grave...

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: A girl named Ryan, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Runner up, The Voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a 19 year old girl named Ryan, I love fall out boy, the best few days of my life turned into hell....This is my story........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it, I just can't believe I got runner up on The Voice, I can't believe that Fall Out Boy agreed to perform with me at the finale (We sang Just One Yesterday)  
(I'm the luckiest girl alive!)  
That was 6 months ago  
And I most certainly can't believe the phone call I just got

\- 10 Minutes Earlier -

Me - "Hang on Adam I've got a call" *looks down at phone* "OHMYFUCKINGGOD IT'S PETE WENTZ!"  
Adam - "Well answer it then girlfriend!" (He's gay and is the only thing in existence allowed to call me girlfriend)  
Me - *Answers call"

"Hello?"  
Pete - "Hello is this Ryan?"

Me - "Yes!"

Pete - "Hey this is Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy, We performed with you at the finale of the voice?"

Me - "Yes you did! Haha!"

Pete - "Yeah, So, I just wrote a song yesterday called 'With This Song' and it's a duet, I pitched it to Patrick and he said to call you and ask if you wanna do the duet with us, but it's okay if you don't want to, we can find someone else"

Me - "OHMYFUCKINGGOD your bullshitting me!"

Pete - "No I'm not hahah! I'm completely serious"

Me - "if your not kidding, then OHMYGODYESOFCOURSE!"

Pete - "Awesome! So the first studio session is a week from today at 3, can you make that?"

Me - "Yes ofcourse!"

Pete - "Okay I'll let the guys know! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Me - "Yeah, Bye....."

I slide down the wall I was leaning against and dropped my phone,  
Adam asked "Oh my god what happened? Did someone die?"  
"No, You'd never believe me" "Oh yeah? Try me!" "That was Pete from fall out boy..." "Mhmmm" "They're putting a duet on they're next album and they want me on it..." "OHMYGOD That's incredible! Wow! Congrats!"

-Cut Scene-

It's the day I'm going to the studio.....to record a song.....with fall out boy  
I've already talked to Patrick, he emailed me the lyrics and we've met up and had lunch to discuss the song and rhythm and he already agreed that I could take Adam with when we record

We're driving to the studio right now and Adams singing with me on my vocal warm-ups, His voice is better than mine! I swear!  
"Adam are you sure I look okay? And sound okay?" "You look gorgeous and you sound phenominal! Those boys are gonna love you!" "Are you sure?" "Yes! Now just sing with me! If I wanted to leave I would've left by now but you're the only one that knows me, Better than I know mySE-E-E-ELF!"

-Cut Scene-

*We walk into the studio*  
"Hey! Ryan!" Patrick runs over and hugs me  
"Hey Patrick! How are you?" "I'm really excited! And you?" "Same but I'm really nervous too!" "Aww I was the same way when I first recorded but don't worry about it and it'll be fine! Trust me!" "Aww okay!"

-Cut Scene-

We were recording...  
His voice sounds phenomenal and this song I more of a ballad

P - "With this song I want to help you in your fight to, stay"  
R - "With this song I hope to keep you here while I'm away"  
P - "With this song I need to feel your emotions more than mine"  
R - "But it's about time, to say"  
PR - "That with this song you're the only one I'm thinking about tonight, With this song you're always with me and that's what's right, and this and so many other things right now about, All I need, to say, With this song"

-Cut Scene-

*WARNING : EXPLICIT SEX SCENE*

The day in the studio was done and we all had went out to celebrate,  
The club we went to was called Puzzles   
*A/N: Cheesy pun from HIMYM I know!*  
After a while we were all pretty drunk and I went into the unisex bathroom (There was no gender specified br)   
I saw Patrick come out of one of the stalls and he came over a kissed me, I pulled away at first but he pushed me up against the stall door so I didn't have a choice  
He then broke the kiss and shoved me into the stall and locked the door, In my drunken state I put the toilet lid down and sat on it  
Patrick turned around and leaned down and pulled my shirt off, I pulled his off and kissed him, he pulled his pants down just enough to pull out his cock, and I must say, it wasn't that long but veiny, what he lacked in length he made up for in thickness  
He pushed it into my welcoming mouth and groaned loud  
"Oh yeah, good girl"  
I took him entirely into my mouth and swallowed while I wiggled my tounge  
"Oh fuck! Do that again!"  
I did and he groaned  
Then he pulled out of my mouth and stood me up while turning me around and pulled up my skirt and pushed into me  
I moaned loud with pleasure as he thrust his cock into me while I was pressed up against the wall of the stall  
He sped up and I growled loud with approval  
Then he cried out and came inside me  
He almost fell as he sat on the toilet lid, slowly stroking his cock  
I had been drooling so I wiped my mouth as I turned around and leaned back against the door pulling my underwear back up  
I sunk to my knees and put his slowly receding cock into my mouth while sucking and swirling my tounge  
"Ohhh, Ryan" he cried out weakly as he intertwined his fingers in my hair

-Cut Scene-

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover I've ever experienced in my life,

What did I do last night?  
I thought back and the last thing I remember is......Patrick fucking me in the bathroom,  
"Nononononoooo!" I yell into the air  
"What? What did you do last night?" Adam growled walking out of his room  
(Did I mention me and Adam share an apartment together?)  
"Patrick!" "No I'm Adam! What did you do last night?" "Patrick!" "I'm Adam!" "I did Patrick you moron!" "What? But he's married!" "I know! Fuck!" "What am I gonna do?"  
"Talk to him about it!" "What?! Are you still drunk?!" "No not at all! Just meet up with him later and talk to him about it!" "And say what?! 'I absolutely LOVED it when you fucked me last night when we were drunk!'?!" "You figure it out! I'm gonna make coffee!"

-Later that week-

We were recording another few takes of the song in the studio

Afterwards I asked "Patrick, Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Sure!" we walked into the hallway and into a janitors closet "What did you wanna talk about?" "How we fucked at the club" His smile quickly faded "What about it? It's done, We can never take it back, and we never have to speak of it again or tell anyone, You understand?" "Yeah I guess" "Okay, good girl" and I flashback to him in my mouth and hold back the low groan waiting in my throat  
"We'd better get back, they'll worry"  
"Okay" I sigh


	2. Chapter Two - I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself

It's been almost 2 months since the incident with Patrick,  
I've been depressed and eating TONS of ice cream since  
I mean, do you blame me? I slept with Patrick fucking Stump and he wants me to just forget about it  
I mean, I can see why seeing how he's married and we were both drunk at the time.....

Adam walked into our apartment and stopped my thoughts from wandering

He glances at the half gallon of cookies and cream ice cream in my lap "You still sulking about Patrick?"  
"Yes..." I sigh sadly  
"Are you at least feeling better? You said you were feeling sick this morning"  
"I'm not feeling any better than I was this morning, I guess I just.." I pause and throw up on the living room floor  
"Oh my god! I'm taking you to the hospital!" is the last thing I remember before passing out

-Cut scene-

"I don't exactly know what happened Doctor, I mean, She threw up in our living room and passed out, She said she wasn't feeling well this morning but she's been feeling odd for a couple months so I thought she was okay" I vaguely hear Adam explaining to the doctor

"I see, okay, we've already took Ryan's bloodwork, We should be getting the results back from that in a few minutes, and then I'll see what kind of tests we need to take on her, The cause of all of this might be in her bloodwork alone so we might not need to take any other tests"

"Okay Thank you Doctor Ratliff"  
"Please, Call me Tommy"  
And I heard Tommy leave the room  
"Look who's up!"  
"Look who's got a crush on Doctor Ratliff!"  
"What gives you that idea?"  
"The look on your face when you were looking at him, I know you!"  
He blushed fiercely "Yes! okay! I have a crush on your doctor! Now just drop it!"

-Cut scene-

The doctor came back in the room and Adam blushed  
"Hello Ryan I'm Doctor Ratliff but you can call me Tommy, We've got your bloodwork back and found some shocking results"  
"What is it Tommy?" and wow Adam looks sexy when he's concerned about me  
"Well we found that the reason you were sick is from mild food poisoning and, your pregnant Ryan"  
Oh shit....  
"How far along?" I ask already knowing the answer, I hadn't had sex since Patrick  
"About two months"  
Nononononononononononononono!

A/N : Hey! I know this is a short chapter but I don't have alot of time and I'm hoping to get another chapter in of 'That's What You Get' tonight! Good night! 


	3. Chapter Three - We're all fighting growing old in the host of a few minutes more

After Tommy left the room Adam said "Please don't  
tell me" with a knowing but disbelieving look in his  
eyes 

"Oh my god! My life is ruined!" I started sobbing "Hey, it's gonna be okay" Adam said as he climbed  
into my hospital bed wrapping his arms around me  
while I snuggled into his warm embrace 

"But you know you have to tell Patrick right?" "Yes!" I  
said while sobbing into his chest 

-Cut Scene- 

I wake up and it's morning,  
I look and Adams snuggled into my side with my  
arms around him and I smile, 

We had always snuck into each others rooms to  
snuggle because we were both always single and lonely and sleep better next to someone 

I looked up and heard Doctor....I mean Tommy  
knocking on the door gently and opening it slowly 

"Look who's awake!" he said and looked at Adam with  
a special lovestruck twinkle in his eyes and smiled I smiled at the do-I mean Tommy and said "He's just adorable isn't he?" 

"Yes he is, Very!" he sighed  
seemingly unable to tear his eyes from the peaceful sleeping beauty that is Mr. Adam Lambert, 

"Ya know  
he'd totally go for you! Your his type!" "Really?" he asked looking surprised "Definately! He's my best friend! I know him better than anyone!"  
"I Didn't even know he likes guys" 

"I didn't know you did either but it  
was pretty obvious considering the way you light up  
like times square on new years every single time you  
look at him!" he blushed and said 

"Well, I can't help it  
if I lo-I mean like him!   
But don't say anything around any of the nurses or doctors okay?" "Why?" "They'll fire me if they find out I'm gay" "Ohh...." 

"Yeah, Anyway, I came in to see if you or Adam wanted any  
breakfast, Has he been sleeping with you all night? I mean-Goddamn it! I didn't mean it like that!" 

"Hahah!  
It's okay! I know what you meant! And yes he has" "Wow he's one dedicated friend!" "Yes he is!" and  
Tommy left

"Did you seriously rat me out on my crush on him?"  
Adam mumbles against my chest  
"Oh, Um, How much did you hear?" I ask nervously  
"All of it."

"Oh, Uh, I-I didn't even know you were listening"  
"Aww! Ryan! It's okay! He likes me! Oh my god he really likes me!"

My stomach growled "Oh! Ryan! I'll go get us some breakfast! I'll be right back! You want a French vanilla cap?"   
"You know it bestie!"  
"I thought so!" He said getting up and getting his wallet and phone  
"I'll be back" "Okay!"

-Cut Scene-

Tommy came back in the room a few minutes after Adam left  
"Hey! How ya doin?"  
"Eh, Good I guess"  
"I'm here to bring you your medication, I took over for the nurse cause I like you"

"And Adam?" I ask playfully  
He blushed "Yess..."  
"So...When are you gonna tell him?" "W-Wh-What?"  
"You know I could give you some advice if you want! I am his best friend after all!"

"Really?! You would do that?" "Yes ofcourse! His happiness is my top priority!"

"Is he even single?"  
"Yes! Are you?" "Yes!"  
"Well after you left my room earlier he woke up and said that he heard everything we said.."  
"Oh FUCK!"

"Let me finish! He said he can't believe that you like him and looked VERY happy!" "Really?! I'm lucky! But how do I approach him about it?"

"Okay, I'm not a master but whenever you talk to him look in his eyes, he absolutely HATES it when someones talking to him and not making eye contact! Also, have him sing for you! He loves singing more than anything! And he writes lyrics too! He's an incredible song writer! He's got vocal range that makes glasses break, and our neighbor downstairs yell! She does that alot!"

"Hahah! Okay, I'll try!"   
Just then Adam walked back into the room and gaped looking at Tommy for a minute

"Oh! Hey! Tommy!"  
"Hi Adam!" And then Tommy went for it, He kissed Adam.....


	4. Chapter Four - I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake

Tommy kissed Adam and Adam kissed back  
They looked so perfect too  
They would make an adorable couple

After they kissed I asked If they could give me a couple minutes to call the father of my baby

"Good luck" Adam whispered to me as they left

-Cut Scene-

I thumbed through my contacts til I got to the one I was looking for, Patrick Stump  
I hesitated to hit send but did on the second try

It was ringing, and ringing, and ringing  
5 rings later he answered

"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's Ryan"  
"Hey! What's up?"  
"I really need to see you"  
"Okay, Where are you?"  
"I'm in the hospital"  
"What happened?!"  
"Just, Get here! I'm In room 302"  
"Okay, I'll be right over"

Just then Adam came back in the room  
"How did he take it?"  
"I didn't tell him yet, He's coming here"  
"Oh"

-Cut Scene-

Patrick knocked on the door and opened it  
"Hey, What happened?" He closed the door  
"I uh, uh, just, I'm pregnant with your child"  
Patrick looked pale and distant  
"Wh-Ho-Are you sure?"  
"Yes, The doctor told me, and I haven't with anybody since you"

"Oh god" He sat on the edge of my bed and laid next to me sobbing on my shoulder while rubbing my belly and I wrapped my arms around him

"No one can know, No one can find out" He said while looking up at me  
"Patrick, Everybody's gonna find out sooner or later"  
"Later" he whispered while he returned his face to my shoulder crying

-Cut Scene-

-Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you can I lay in your bed all day?-

Patrick stayed with me all day  
When Adam came back in Patrick jumped out of my bed like It was on fire  
"It's okay! I know!" Adam said  
"You told him?!"   
"Well yeah he's my best friend I wasn't gonna lie to him!"  
"Alright! I guess I shouldn't get mad and upset you"  
"Damn straight you shouldn't!" I sassed and laughed

He even stayed when the doctor said I could leave and went to my apartment with me and Adam

He lied and told Elisa that a friend needed him right now and she believed him

He was surprisingly calm for just finding out he got someone pregnant from a one night drunken stand and currently lying to his wife about the whole thing

"How are you feeling?" He asked while we were sitting on the couch   
"Better than yesterday, But almost worse in a way"  
"I understand"

"You understand?! I'm 19, I'm pregnant, with the child of a celebrity who's lying to his fucking wife about it and doesn't want anyone to know because of what everyone might think about HIM because of it! So, How could you possibly understand?!" I snap at him  
I immediately regret it because he starts crying as soon as I'm finished yelling

"Oh Patrick, I'm sorry!" I say as I sit down next to him and hold him  
"It's okay, I know women's hormones are drove crazy while they're pregnant, Especially when they're taking hormones like you"

"It's okay"  
"No, Your right, I have to tell Elisa, and everyone else, The truth is gonna come out sooner or later, Better now then never"  
He sobbed

"I was too worried about what people would think of me that I wasn't even thinking about you, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I whispered as I rubbed circles into his back


	5. Burn everything you love and burn the ashes

I heard knocking on my door waking me up  
I looked at my phone and it's 3 am  
Patrick left a few hours ago around midnight  
I stumbled to the door and opened it and the sight shocked me

It was Patrick and he was bawling his eyes out  
"Oh my god what happened?"  
"I told Elisa, She kicked me out"  
"I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault it's mine, if I wouldn't have seduced you in the bathroom you wouldn't be pregnant and I'd still have Elisa! It's all my fault!"

"It's all gonna be okay! Maybe she just needs some time"  
"I don't know but I need a place to stay and I'd ask Pete but I'd have to tell him and I don't think I can do that right now"

"Okay, You can stay here with me and Adam til you figure it out"  
"Thank you so much" He said while pulling back from the hug and looking into my eyes with his red puffy and bloodshot ones

"How will I ever repay you?"  
"You don't have to! I'm having your kid!"  
"Alright, Fair enough"

-Cut Scene-

Patrick was sitting on my bed as I stole pajamas from Adams room while he was sleeping

I came back and handed Patrick shorts and a tank  
"Really? Shorts?" he asked  
"Well, Seeing how your 5' 4" and he's 6' 1" that would be very comical seeing you wear his pants!"  
"Oh, I forgot, Well I'll go change then"

-Cut Scene-

When he came back he asked   
"So, Where should I sleep?"  
"In my beds fine"  
"No! Your pregnant! You sleep in your bed!"

"Who said we can't sleep in the same bed?"  
"Okay" He said a he walked over and sat down next to me on my bed

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Absolutely! Adams couch is so old and uncomfortable! I would never torture you like that!"  
"Well, How would you torture me then?"

"I'm gonna in the morning with my terrible ass coffee! Unless Adam makes it first!"  
"Okay haha!"

He laid down next to me and went to sleep

-Cut Scene-

I woke up the next morning with someone nudging me  
"What?!" I say frustrated  
Nudge nudge nudge  
"Gaaa!" I open my eyes and it's Adam 

"What is he doing in your bed?"  
"He told his wife about me last night and she kicked him out"  
"Then why's he spooning you?"

"Whaaat?" Then I realize that I feel his arms wrapped around me with his hands on my belly protectively and possessive - It was actually kind of hot  
And his warm crotch was pressed right up against.... My thoughts are roaming again!

"Oh my god! I don't know..."  
"Wake him up then!"  
"Then leave!"  
"Okay! Fair enough!" and he left

I wondered how to wake up Patrick but before I could figure it out he did on his own

I felt him stir and grip me tighter  
He mumbles "You awake?"  
"Yes, Are you?"  
"Yeah, Sort of"  
He let go and rolled over

"I'm sorry I was laying with you like that"  
"Don't be! It's instinct!"  
"But what if I liked it and wanna do it again? What if I didn't wanna stop?"

I turned and looked blankly and shocked at him  
"I don't know......"


	6. Chapter Six - How cruel is the golden rule

I'm dedicating this chapter to @MarmaladeElly_ on Wattpad because her fic 'In The Shower with Patrick Stump' because it gave me the idea for the shower scene and i sincerely thank her for that! Read her fic here ---> http://www.wattpad.com/story/11318598-in-the-shower-with-patrick-stump

 

"I'll go get some coffee" I said and walked to the kitchen

When I got to the kitchen Adam was sitting on a stool sipping coffee reading something on his phone

"How do you feel?" he asked  
"Gross, I should take a shower later"  
"I've gotta work so I'll be gone later"

"Okay, I'll just be here alone with Patrick then"  
"Ohh no!"  
"Ohhh yes! He's the father of my unborn baby needn't I remind you!"  
"Fine!" He sighed

"So, What's he doing here?"  
"He told Elisa the whole story last night after he left and she kicked him out, He showed up here at 3 in the morning crying and I couldn't turn him away!"  
"Hmm I see. Well, It's fine by me that he stays here, You are having his kid after all"  
"Oh my god thank you!"  
"Your welcome"

"So, Adam. You never told me what happened with Tommy after you guys left..."  
"We fucked in the hall closet"  
"Well, That escalated quickly!"  
"That's not the only thing....!" he chimed  
"Oh how dirty of you!" I mocked as I poured two cups of coffee

"Not as dirty as you apparently! I mean, The bathroom? C'mon!"  
"That's it, and that's all!" I say as I laugh and walk back to my bedroom with the mugs

Patrick was sitting on the edge of my bed and grabbed a cup from me sipping it  
"I thought you were gonna torture me with your terrible ass coffee" he teased sipping away "This is actually pretty good"

"Yeah, haha, Adam's up he made it"  
"Is he mad I'm here?"  
"I explained what happened last night and he said he had no problem with you staying here"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, He's really an awesome guy once you get to know him!"

"So" he said sipping his coffee  
"So"  
'Please don't talk about this morning!' I thought viciously as we sat in the awkward silence  
"About this morning..." 'Jesus Christ!'  
"This morning doesn't matter, It happened, We can't change it now"  
"Yeah I guess your right...." He trailed off putting the mug to his lips again

-Cut Scene-

Adam was leaving for work  
"Well, I'd say there's condoms in my nightstand but it's too late for that..."  
"Shut up Adam! Patrick could hear you!"

"Okay fine! I'm leaving!"  
"I'm gonna take a shower!"  
"K bye!" He said and kissed me on the cheek  
"Behave yourself" He whispered  
"Oh believe me I'll try"  
"You better"

-Cut Scene-

I had left Patrick in my room playing my xbox and I went in the bathroom that connects me and Adams rooms

I stripped down to the nude and realized I forgot my clothes and slipped on a towel and went back into my room

Patrick looked at me and didn't seem to wanna look away  
"Uh-Uh-So-sorry" he stuttered and looked at the tv

"It's okay! It's nothing you haven't seen before! Haha! I don't mind if you look"  
I walked over to my dresser and bent down grabbing clothes out of it

I looked back and Patrick quickly looked away  
"It's okay Patrick"  
He sighed I mean, yeah the towel was considerably small but, I kinda wanted him to look

I stood up straight facing Patrick and 'accidentally' let my towel slip down a little exposing my breast  
"Oops!" I exclaim and Patrick looks at me and blushed furiously and quickly looked away again

I pad my way to the bathroom and set my clothes and towel on the sink I turned on the shower and sigh as I climb in

I'm washing my hair and I see Patrick walk in through the foggy glass shower door  
"Uh I was wondering if you mind if I eat something"  
"No problem! Grab anything you want in the kitchen!"  
"Okay, Thanks"

"Oh and I'm just wondering if your showing yet"  
"Uh a little bit" I say as I look down  
I wrinse the last bit of shampoo from my hair and grab my towel stepping out of the water while wrapping the towel around me  
Not even bothering to shut the water off

"See Patrick" I say as I walk over to him unwrapping the towel just enough to expose my belly  
"You are a little" he said while smiling sweetly  
I sat on the counter next to the sink

"Here" I said while grabbing his hand and putting it on my exposed belly  
"Wow..." he said while looking into my eyes  
His eyes and smile full of excitement and wonder

"I can't believe there's actually a little human inside you"  
"Yeah, Our little human"  
He looked into my eyes again smiling  
He grabbed my other hand intertwining our fingers and kissed the back of it

I smiled at him and suddenly I feel his lips on mine  
It was gentle and sweet and I got kinda sad when he pulled away

"I-I-uh-I'm so-sorry that was s-so uncalled for" he stuttered  
"Don't be" I said pulling him back into the kiss  
He put his hands around me palms on the counter on either sides of my thighs

I licked his lip asking for entrance  
He growled and opened his mouth slipping his tongue into my mouth  
I was drawing lines along the roof of his mouth when he started whining

When we finally pulled away we were looking dead on into each others eyes  
His were dark and wide and full of lust

I slipped of his shirt and got his pants down and off him  
When I pulled off his underwear i slowly slipped off his glasses and set them on the counter  
The towel was on the floor and I had no idea when I lost it and didn't care

He picked me up and brought me to the shower  
He carried me into the running water and kissed me hard  
He wasted no time and pushed into me right away

I groaned loud glad that Adam isn't home  
He started going faster as I moaned  
"Gaaaa! Gaaa! More!"  
He complied and started ramming me harder

I couldn't hold it in anymore and came on his dick  
He gasped and pulled out  
Stroking his cock slowly until he came on my torso

I couldn't help but groan as I watched wad after wad of his come land on my chest and belly  
I didn't even know a guy could come that much at once

When he was done he moved his head down  
"I've always been curious about the taste" he explained  
I nodded and he licked a spot of his come and moaned

"Wow, That's better than I ever thought, Can I..."  
I said yes before he even finished asking  
He returned to my belly and boobs slowly licking up the stripes of come careful to get it all

"Mmm" he mumbled when he finally got it all  
"Is it weird that I love the taste of my own come and I'm straight?"  
"Not at all! It's actually kinda sexy if you ask me"

"C'mere" I said pulling his face to mine  
I kissed him soft and slipped my tongue in slowly, Savoring the taste  
When I pulled away he said  
"Pretty good huh?"  
"Delicious"

When we finally washed ourselves and got out of the shower it had been two hours  
'Adams gonna be home soon' I thought as we left the bathroom and got dressed in my room

When we went into the kitchen Patrick was looking for something to eat  
I saw a note on the fridge - 

'Ryan,  
I got home from work and you and Patrick were in the shower  
I heard you two by the way  
I'm going to Tommy's  
I'll call you later  
Love Adam'

"Fuck!" I mumbled  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Okay" he said while looking at the box of fruit gummies


	7. What a match I'm half doomed and your semi-sweet

I woke up and looked at my clock it was 9:29 am  
I was snuggled up against Patrick's side and he had his arm wrapped around me

'Wheres Adam and why isn't he nudging me?' I thought  
Adam's an earlybird and up before me always and nudges me every morning to wake me up

Then I remembered, Adam called last night and said he was spending the night at Tommy's because I couldn't seem to keep it in my pants...I said the same thing to him

Patrick flickered his eyes open and seemed to have noticed I moved a little  
'Such a light sleeper' I thought

"Morning" he mumbled   
His voice still deep and gruff and full of sleep, It was sexy really  
"Morning" I said and his face lit up before he kissed my cheek  
I felt his two-day-old beard and smiled at the scratchiness "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda queasy and hungry, Wanna make us breakfast?"  
"Sure, Anything for you Ryan"  
He kissed me for real this time and it was deep but gentle at the same time and passionate and so.....meaningful

His lips were so soft and warm and welcoming  
I pulled him on top of me but my stomach growled and he pulled away  
I whined at the loss of contact and warmth

"I know but I've gotta make you breakfast remember?"  
"It can wait"  
"No it can't, This can wait"  
"Okay" I pouted looking down at his boxers and his obvious hard on "You go start making breakfast and I'll go pee"

"Good plan" he chuckled and gave me a quick kiss before he went towered the kitchen only wearing his boxers and shirt  
I drooled a little as I watched him leave before I went to the bathroom

-Cut Scene-

After I peed and flushed I felt sick all of a sudden "Oh god"  
And I hurled into the toilet  
"Patriickk!" I yelled weakly  
"What's wrong?!" he said as he ran in  
"Oh my god!"

He sat next to where I was kneeling in front of the toilet  
I threw up again  
"It's okay" he whispered while rubbing circles into my lower back  
It was comforting really

I threw up a third time and flushed nodding that I was done  
"Are you okay now?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I feel better"

-Cut Scene-

-He's well hung and I am hanging up-

I was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen while Patrick was making us breakfast  
I felt my phone buzzing and I looked down and almost fainted  
It said 'Elisa Stump'

I was practically having a heart attack  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
"Y-y-yeah I'm fine" I lied  
"I've just gotta get this"  
I went in my room and shakily answered it

Me - H-hello?  
Elisa - Hello is this Ryan?  
Me - Y-yeah, Why?  
Elisa - I'm wondering where my husband is, he hasn't came home in a few days  
Me - You kicked him out, He took that as you didn't want him to come back  
Elisa - I know, I fucked up  
Me - Why did you think to call me?  
Elisa - Because you did that song together and I thought you might know and I'm worried sick  
Me - I'm sick too trust me  
Elisa - Wait! Your the girl he knocked up?  
Me - Yeah, he didn't tell you it was me?  
Elisa - No, He just said that he cheated on me and got some girl pregnant, I didn't know it was you  
Me - Really? Some girl? I'm sorry I've gotta go

I walked back into the kitchen  
"Was that Adam?" he asked  
"No, That was Elisa"  
He spit coffee everywhere  
"W-what?"  
"Yes and she informed me that you said you got "some girl" pregnant" (using air quotes)

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that so maybe she'd feel better"  
"Am I just a lay to you?! Cause it really seems like it to me!"  
"No your not!"  
"WHAT AM I THEN?!" we're yelling now  
"YOUR A GIRL THAT'S PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND THAT I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH!"

I instantly shut up   
"What?" I barely whisper  
"I think I'm falling in love with you" he mumbles  
"Oh my god"   
"I know! It's out of line! I shouldn't feel like this! I'll leave if you want me to" and he looked really sad

"No, It's not, Don't worry, I don't want you to go, I've thought the same thing about you for a while now but thought I was crazy and that nothing would ever happen between us..."

"Really? I thought that too but I acted on it when I was drunk, that must be why they call it liquid courage huh?"

"Yeah I guess"  
"Ryan, I don't love Elisa anymore, I'm gonna divorce her, I wanna be with you"

"You want what?"  
"I want to feel you sleeping next to me every night, I wanna stay in bed with you all day and cuddle and watch movies, I want to marry you and be able to call you mine and tell you I love you every day til the day I die, I want to kiss you so much it hurts"

"I want all that too, That kinda scares me but, let's do it"  
He smiled "So where should we start?"  
"How about with breakfast, and then we can stay in bed all day watching movies?"  
"Sounds great!" he said flipping a waffle in the iron

 

Yay! I'm finally writing again!  
But I'm still a little bit depressed because I haven't talked to one of my best friends in a few days,  
But I'll be updating soon! (maybe even later today idk)  
Thank you all for reading this so far! It means alot!  
Kisses to all of you!

Song of the chapter - Secrets by OneRepublic  
Disloyal Order Of Water Buffaloes - Fall Out Boy  
(and Calm Before The Storm - Fall Out Boy on the subchapter! The TTTYG version!)

-Amee


	8. Chapter Eight - Be my unholy my one and my lonely

After Adam came back around midnight I told him that Patrick and I are together now and he didn't look happy,

See, before Adam was born his dad Eber used to cheat on his mom Leila,   
But he changed when he found out Leila was pregnant with Adam, and Adam always loathed the thought of anyone cheating on anyone,   
He's always been very loyal to his boyfriends, 

I told him about Patrick's plan to divorce Elisa and he said okay and bear hugged me and said he supports our relationship and will love me and the baby forever but reminded me he didn't approve of the way said baby was made

When I went back to my bedroom Patrick was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling  
"You are an amazing girl, Why would you ever want to be with a cheater like me?"

I laid down next to him and wrapped my arms around him  
"Your an incredible man Patrick, You slipped up once while you were drunk, That doesn't make you a terrible person"

He turned and laid his head on my shoulder  
I noticed he was crying and hugged him tighter  
"Yes it does" he sobbed 

"Every relationship I've ever been in got messed up, I've been cheated on twice, Cheated once, my high school girlfriend I fell in love with and lost my virginity to died a week before graduation, I got you pregnant, I'm wondering how we're gonna end"

"Wait, I thought you said you've only slept with 3 women including me"  
"I have, Elisa cheated on me a few months ago, I've had feelings for you since I saw you sing Alone Together for your voice audition and I pushed those feelings away, or tried to anyway, And the day we made this miracle..." he rubbed my belly and smiled

"Was the day Elisa told me she cheated, She told me right in the morning before I left for the studio, And I guess I was taking my revenge out on her when I fucked you, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Patrick" I smiled at him  
"We did get this baby out of it, and each other"  
"And the most romantic first time story ever!" he said sarcastically

We giggled and he wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were still red and puffy and I didn't bother fighting off the urge to kiss him deeply and run my fingers in his soft brown hair

He rubbed my sides and hummed into it before he pulled away  
"Thank you Ryan, you make me happier than I've ever-or thought-I've been, I don't know what I would've did if this hadn't have happened, you actually saved my life Ryan, I really do love you"

"I love you too Patrick" I said and kissed his forehead as he fell asleep in my arms

-the next morning-

I woke up and Adam was nudging my shoulder "Wake up glitterslut!!"  
"Hmmm don't wanna!" I whined and rolled over, I didn't feel Patrick there and instantly sat up

"Adam?! Where did Patrick go?!" I asked scared that he changed his mind and left  
"Don't worry Ryan! He's in the kitchen with Tommy!" he was giggling

"Why would you do that to me?!" I asked and sighed  
Adam handed me a cup of coffee and kissed my forehead "I'm your best friend it's my job, now let's have breakfast!"

I sipped at the coffee and got out of bed, following Adam to the kitchen

"Sixx!" I heard Tommy say  
"No Bowie!" from Patrick  
"Ah, I see you two are in a heated discussion about 70's singers"

"Well, which do you pick?" Patrick asked  
"Hmmm... Nikki" I said and smirked at Patricks reaction  
"Ha! Adam I love her already!" I heard Tommy yell in victory and I giggled

"Aww! Tommy!" Adam said and they kissed  
I threw my arms around Patricks neck "Don't worry babe I still love Bowie!" he giggled and kissed me


	9. Chapter Nine

\- 6 Months later -  
I don't exactly have friends besides Adam so Adam, Patrick, Meagan, and Marie (Joe's girlfriend) threw me a baby shower and got me everything I need, me and Patrick were standing in our room in me and Adams tiny apartment  
"Are you sure your ready to face her?" I ask Patrick   
"Y-yeah, I've waited long enough, Let's go"  
"Okay baby, But only if you want to do this"  
"I've wanted to do this since the day you told me your pregnant"  
"Okay" I kissed him, an innocent kiss, no tongue, just sweetness  
"You know sometimes I can't believe your mine"  
"Me neither" he said as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers  
"Are you sure you want to go with baby? She can get violent and your pretty close"  
"I'm a month out Patrick! And yes I'm sure! I'm gonna support you, no matter what, and you probably need my help carrying stuff anyway" he smiled  
"Don't carry too much! I don't want anything happening to this baby" he said as he bent down and kissed my belly  
"Or this baby" and he kissed me on the lips  
"That's just as well, really"  
I mumbled into the kiss  
-Cut Scene-  
We're at the front door, on the porch of what used to be his house, he rang the doorbell saying using his key after being gone for so long would be an invasion of her privacy  
She opened the door "Ohmygod Patrick! I've been worried sick! Where were you?!" and threw her arms around his neck and legs around his waist kissing him deeply, he froze and pulled away dropping her  
"What the fuck?!" she yelled "I want a divorce" Patrick said quietly looking terrified and grabbed my hand, I squeezed his hand for comfort  
Elisa teared up looking at our hands and dropped to her knees in tears asking "Why?"  
"You cheated on me and you really expected me to stay with you?"  
"Well, yeah!" "You shouldn't have slept with one of my best friends! I married you for christ's sake!" "You still hold sleeping with Joe against me?!" "Did you seriously expect me not to?! I fucking trusted you Elisa!"  
"Well do you hold it against Joe?!" "No! He was drunk and stoned out of his mind! You took advantage of him AND me!" "Well you got this skank-" she pointed at me and I cut her off "What'd you just say bitch?!"  
"I said your a big fat ugly homewrecking SKANK!" she said and shoved me down the porch stairs  
Patrick started running down the stairs after me before I even hit the ground on my stomach, when I did it sounded a little squishy and I started crying loud in pain  
Patrick screamed "What the fuck is wrong with you Elisa?! She's pregnant!" and got to me as soon as I hit the ground, he was crying and panicked "Isthebabyokay?! ohmygod! Areyouokay?! Pleasebothofyoubeokay!!" he was sobbing and his words were rammed together and almost completely indecipherable   
He was rubbing my belly soothingly and all I heard was "I can't lose either of you! Please God!!" and him sobbing uncontrollably before I passed out from the pain  
-Cut scene-  
I woke up in the hospital, in an unbearable amount of pain with tubes in my nose and Patrick stood up fast and was by my bedside almost immediately after I opened my eyes  
"Are you okay?" he asked in tears, his eyes were red and puffy I thought 'He must've been crying for hours'  
"P-Patrick! M-my stomach hu-hurts! W-what happened?"  
"Elisa pushed you down the stairs and I called an ambulance and made her sorry she ever existed and to make it short, she's gonna be out of our house within a few days and we can move in, the guys volunteered to go there and make up a nursery in the guest room while she moves out so I can stay in the hospital with you, them and Meagan and Marie and of course Adam are all in the waiting room right now"  
I smiled a little "but what about the ba-baby? And why does my stomach hurt so ba-bad?"  
"They had to perform a emergency ceaseran and the baby is alive and 100% healthy, but he's on oxygen to be safe and taking a nap right now"  
He smiled a little and moved to the side a little, showing me the little carrier thing they keep the babies in in the hospital, all I saw in it was the cutest tiniest little foot I've ever saw, I smiled wide and so did Patrick  
"He?" I asked Patrick and he smiled wide and nodded  
The nurse came in right then and said "Good! She's awake! Now, we need a name"  
"How about we name him after Adam and Pete?" I said "Peter Adam Stumph, I like it Ryan!" "Sounds good baby!" he kissed me and the nurse smiled, writing his name on the birth certificate  
"Now, I need you to sign here" handing Patrick a pen and pointing to the spot of father  
"And you here" pointing to the mother spot, Patrick handing me the pen, I signed 'Ryan R. Reid' and Patrick signed 'Patrick M. Stumph'  
The nurse took the certificate, "Now, does Peter have godparents?" "Yes! I'll go get them!" and he smiled   
He came back in a minute with Adam and Pete and Meagan, "We would be absolutely honored if you three would be the baby's godparents!"  
We both smiled and they all looked at each other and said "why not?" and smiled big, all of us signing the paper to give them legal rights as godparents if anything happens to me or Patrick  
"You named him after me?" Pete and Adam said at the same time both of them tearing up and we nodded smiling wide before I kissed Patrick passionately and Peter started crying so the nurse handed him to me and said she'd give us some alone time and left  
_____________________________  
Hey guys! Sad chapter I know but, he lived! What do you guys think about the baby's name? And what do you think Ryan's middle name is? Lemme know how you liked or disliked it, it means alot! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been on Wattpad forever and I'm so sorry that it took so long to put it up here!!


End file.
